A Sticky Situation Prince Gumball x Marshal Lee SlashYaoi Chapter 1
by XCandie
Summary: Marshall Lee absolutely Hates that prince.. his unappealing.. not pretty pink skin. He cringes at the thought of it. He always gets invites to the ball, finally after many many invites Marshal Lee attends but leaves early suddenly.. will he regret it? An ongoing story about a vampire king stuck in a sticky pink mess.
1. Chapter 1

**A Sticky Situation Chapter 1: Sweet lips.**

* * *

Marshal Lee groaned quietly and flipped his hair out of his face. He had a sharp glare and his eyes darted around the room at all of the candy people. Why would Gumball even dare to invite him to one of these tacky balls, when he knew he was hated? He _obviously _didn't fit in here, and no one liked him, it's not like he cared.. but it was pointless. His eyes caught the attention of that bubbly pink guy— Prince Gumball. He had to be the most annoying creature in the candy kingdom, and most of the most annoying things was…he was **PINK**. What an ugly color that was.. it made Marshal Lee cringe. Suddenly, those eyes on that _pink _face met Marshal Lee's. Marshal Lee jumped, his eyes widened. Why would he look back over here? He folded his arms and glanced away. He looked back towards him through the crowd, Bubble gum wore a small smile, looking at him he winked. His hands were occupied by Fionna's, who was too indulged in the fact that she was dancing with the prince.. she didn't notice his eyes straying from hers. Marshal Lee looked away again, his face still a slight shade of crimson.

"What's that guy's problem.." He mumbled softly. There was no reason for gumball to be looking over here, Marshal Lee wasn't one of his 'candy minions' who treated him like complete royalty, no, infact, Marshal was just the opposite. Why couldn't he get him out of his thoughts? It was annoying.. so annoying. He directed his glance in the direction of the price once more, now though, his eyes were looking at Fionna. Marshal Lee looked down at the floor. "Pfft." He let out a small breath, his hair blew out of his face slightly. He knew that pink pig was just looking at him to be annoying. Why did he feel a little… disappointed. "Whatever." He said in an annoyed whisper. He turned towards the door to leave when his shoulder was tapped lightly and he turned around quickly to see.. Fionna.. why was this a disappointment?

"Yo." He scratched the back of his head and looked down at the bubbly blonde girl, who still wore that hat even if she was wearing a dress.. which he had never seen her wear. She liked Bubble gum _that _much huh? Why did that annoy him? He didn't like her, no way that was out of consideration.. was it because of his hate for the sticky pink creature? Or was it.. "Hey man you okay? You've been standing in the corner like a glob all night.. Go get yo groove on." She said making arm gestures as cake appeared behind her. "Yeah man~" Cake wiggled. "Yo groove."

"Hey guys, not in the mood." Marshal lee turned away from them and Fionna put a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon Marshi-" He said before being cut off by Marshal Lee's scary glare. "Not in the mood." She stepped back as Marshal Lee proceeded to leave. Fionna looked at Cake. "What the glob's his problem." Cake shrugged. "I don't know gurl, but your prince is over there waiting for you so go dance-!" She turned around and looked for the prince. "Where did he go? He was just there!" Cake said in a mater-o'-factually way, or at least it seemed like that.. hearing her voice. Fionna scratched her head. "I donno man." She looked around. and started to search for the prince with cake.

Marshal Lee floated with his head down, lazily flipping it up and down, very consumed by boredom… he wanted to terrorize the candy people, but they were all at that ball and he was a little ways away from it. He kept flopping his hair, his mind leaving behind the whole Gum Ball thing when he suddenly felt his arm grabbed he turned around quickly. "What the g-G-GLOB?!" He shuddered as he came face to face with the "esteemed" prince himself. Why was he here? He seemed to be running, because he was entirely out of breath. He clutched Marshal Lee's wrist in one hand and he bent over, panting. Marshal Lee snatched his arm from Gum Ball and glared, setting on his feet. "What do you want?" He hissed out. Gum Ball finally caught his breath. "Why did you leave?" He frowned. Mashal Lee paused and looked at him blankly. "What was the point of me staying there? That can't be why you came after me." Marshal Lee turned away from him and started to walk away, just then his arm was grabbed again and he twitched with irritation.

"I wanted you there, obviously. I invited you! What the glob man? Not cool." The prince said. Marshal Lee felt a tingling blush spread across his face. He wanted him there? He turned and faced him with wide eyes. "You.. You wanted me there?" He asked in a hushed tone. Gum Ball smiled. "I did." He said quietly. Marshal lee looked confused and the blush held on his face.. wait. Was this some attempt to woo him in and get him to treat Gum Ball. like he was some prince? He snatched his arm away and snarled at him. "Save it." He said bitterly glaring at the prince. "I'm just your problem, why would you want _me _there?" He growled at him. Marshal Lee didn't like to be toyed with. Bubble gum looked at him calmly. "Who said you were my problem? I like you." That smile never left that face of his.. that annoying face. Marshal Lee blushed again and his lips parted, only a little. He snarled again. He didn't know what to say.. he really.. hated Gum Ball.. didn't he?…Hated… He looked away. "Shouldn't you be attending to your little candy peoples?" He looked back up at Gum Ball, who was shocked a little at his expression.

Gum Ball's expression changed… his eyes softened and narrowed and he placed a hand on the side of Marshal Lee's face. Marshal lee's eyes got wide. "W-What are you.." He said in a soft voice before he felt those plush lips press up against his. He closed his eyes and blushed even harder. What was this?! Why couldn't he push him away!? it was so.. sweet… and soft.. so much sugar.. He felt the Prince's tongue invade his lips and he closed his eyes even tighter. His hands pressed up against the prince's chest. What was this sweet sensation? It was too much for him.. but he couldn't resist it. The prince wrapped his arms around Marshal Lee's waist and Marshal Lee trembled.. he was being toyed with, wasn't he? The prince was a ladies man… He pushed out of the embrace and looked at the prince with very wide eyes. He let out shuddering breaths and everything he wanted to say was locked down in his throat. Without hesitation he ran away. "M-Marshal lee wait!" The prince yelled after the shocked vampire who ran into his small house and pressed his back up against the door with wide eyes. The prince was persistent, and knocked for awhile but finally left.

Marshal Lee held his hands to his mouth and he licked his lips, staring off into space and thinking of that sweet.. sweet kiss. What the hell? His body sank down to the floor and he sat there.. that pink bastard was going to pay.

* * *

**The next Chapter will Be released According to Reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

A "Sticky" Situation Chapter 2: Sweet, Sweet revenge.

Mehh this took me so long to get out! I have so many ideas and I've rewritten this one thousand times  
while I was bored at work. Well it's finally here, sorry for the delay.. expect chapter three much sooner 33 Just for you guys I made it as long as possible so.. I hope its good, please leave reviews, i don't have a lot of free time so the next chapter will be out ASAP.  
Thank you for your lovely feed back!

* * *

His face..  
his skin... those lips...  
that taste..

Him. Marshalee couldn't stand that pink BLOB. He wanted to knock him down a few inches.. 6 feet under preferably. He thought he was so high and mighty, that he could do whatever he wanted. "Even.." Marshal Lee thought aloud, pressing two of his fingers to his lips he pressed his tongue against the inside of them, recalling the feeling. He could still taste the sugar... It really pissed him off. He snarled, standing up from where he was in his room and grabbed his aux gutair, throwing it at the wall with force. He groaned and stared down at the floor, his hair draping over his eyes lost in thought. This was no big deal.. why was he so jumpy and irritable about a kiss? It wasn't like it was his first kiss anyways. He just couldn't shake the taste, not even the color red could.

He couldn't spend all day thinking about that, he thought as he slipped on that red and black checkered shirt of his. That would just prove that Gumball won, there couldn't be any other explaination than that- he was just trying to mess Marshal Lee up in the head, that was all, and he wasn't falling for it, he wasn't one of those disgusting minions of his. He pulled on his dark blue jeans, letting out a deep sigh he flipped his hair back, letting it fall in it's usually perfectly messy style. He couldn't let it get to him like it was, Gumball wasn't going to win, and Marshal Lee didn't let anyone mess with him like that.. not him, and not that girl Fionna if that was her point, to get in on that. He'd just kill them all, besides Fionna was a human right? He was sure she'd taste yummy. He snickered evily. He wasn't just about to let Gumball get away with stealing his lips, he was going to get revenge... or so he thought.

Fionna was staring in the mirror, her face slightly flushed, her eyes small and unfocused. "Hey girl, what're you doin?" Cake asked, staring at Fionna, waving one of he r"long arms" In front of Fionna's face. "Fionna~?" She asked again, moving her whole body around Fionna's, wrapping it and trying to get her attention. She shrank back down to her original size and stared at her for a moment, then stretched and an arm and slapped her across the face. "Ow!" Fionna cried, putting a hand to her face and holding it. "What the glob was that for?!" she yelled, rubbing her face up and down where the red mark was. "Sorry girl, I thought you were dead.. what's going on with you? You're all.. spacy.." Cake said, unsure how to explain it. "...It's nothing.." She said as a blush sprawled onto her cheeks once again. "It's sumthin'! Tell me!" cake pushed her. It was obvious there was "something" up with Fionna.

"It's nothing.. well.. I just.. I have a date with.." She was too nervous to go on with her words. She didn't seem like the girly type who would care or think too much about boys.. yet she did. Well, that one boy in particular... Gumball. "I mean, it's not a date-!" She tried to say, fidgetting seeing Cake get that.. frisky look on her face. "Ooo-ooh, Prince Gumball? Go get him girl!" She teased. Fionna let out a small giggle. Cake always seemed to make her feel better. "Yeah... you're right. But what if he doesn't like me because I'm young?" She frowned. "Oh go on girl, it'll be all right." Cake convinced fionna before Fionna took a deep sigh and nodded in agreement, smiling. "Yeah, you're right." She looked over at Cake. "Of course I'm right... I'm always right." Cake said, her eyes growing big. "Ew stop it man, that's creepy!" Fionna laughed and wiggled her arms towards Fionna. Cake laughed a little, g lancing over towards the window.

"It's gonna be late pretty soon, we better go kick some evil butt before your date." Fionna coughed and blushed a little. She was hopeful that Gumball took it that way, but.. "It's not a date.. we're just.. hangin'.." She looked out the window and pulled the sword from her side, then held it in a ready position. It was about six.. and she had to meet bubble gum at nine.. Three hours. They were meeting at night, for some reason though Fionna didn't find it too odd.. she was going to dress formally, but still, that wasn't a date, that didn't count.. right? "Let's go Cake!" She yelled, giving a warm smile down to the cat who nodded and launched towards the door. Besides the evil puppy crap they had to deal with, everything was going pretty well.. pretty well for now.

* * *

Time lapse.

* * *

It was about eight now, pretty dark in the candy kingdom, and as usual.. Marshal Lee was up to his no good terrorizing. It was pretty fun, for awhile. He almost forgot, forgot until he was in front of peperment butler... coming face to face with... who was it? He swallowed down and looked at the feet... slowly looking up to the waist.. the chest, that.. pink face. He rolled his eyes. "Prince Gumball." He said in a mocking tone, trying to seem as intimidating as ever when.. in all honesty, he wasn't. Gumball snickered. For some reason, he looked different. He looked at peperment butler with that sweet innocent face of his once again and smiled. "Was he terrorizing the people again?" Gumball asked, as if he didn't already know the answer to that. The tiny peperment nodded. "Yes, he was your hinus..." He swallowd a little inbetween sentances and looked up at Marshal Lee who hissed at him.

The prince looked at him again and this time, looked different. It wasn't a good different, though, it was... scary? He looked like he was staring right through Marshal Lee, twisting up every one of his atoms which no longer functioned, and messing with him, messing him up. "I'll let you off with a warning, Marshal Lee. But Next time I'll put you in jail!" He threatened sharply. Marshal Lee grinned and flipped his hair dismissing the entire situation. He was here to get his revenge on the prince, and he would. What was it, around eight thirty that he went to bed? Marshal Lee had been terrorizing enough to remember the times. He floated away towards the woods, looking up at the big pink tower of the candy kingdom with the clock on it... 8:25. He snickered. Five minuets, he snickered as he watched the prince and his adoring fans walk back to the castle. He hissed to himself. That really pissed Marshal Lee off, those stupid people who fell for that nice face... it was decieving.  
Marshal lee waited until 8:28. The kingdom was completley dark, empty. Everyone was in bed and asleep. That was the perfect time... it was absolutely perfect. He floated over to a bush, right beside the princes window in his bedroom, just staring as he seen the light was on. That wasn't going to stop him, though. Marshal lee made himself completely invisible, floating up to the window he stared in. There was the prince, pulling that pink sweater of his off and throwing with aside. Marshal lee gulped as the prince took of his shirt and he was completely shirtless. He didn't know why he found that temping, after all he wasn't the color red, he didn't have blood.. did he? He wasn't the color red, or anything like that. The prince had totally forgotten about Fionna coming over, exhausted from the day he was completely pooped. He sat down on the edge of his bed and sighed, flopping right down on his back he stared at the ceeling, then let his eyes shut slowly.  
This was Marshal Lee's chance.. he was going to make him pay. Marshal Lee slipped open the window a little then wiggled in, making no noise at all he slipped it back closed and looked over to the sleeping prince. He stared at him and blinked, the intense stare turning into a glare. He floated over to him and straddled his hips, becoming slowly visible he took his nails out and stratched the pink man's chest, only to have him chuckle. What? Why wasn't He crying, whimpering? Marshal lee thought, trying harder he even scratched harder with no luck. The prince flipped Marshal Lee over on his back and sncikered at him. "Awe, is the vampire king getting frusterated?" He teased Marshal Lee who has big eyes. What? This was not what Marshal Lee intended! To be beneath this pettete man who wasn't even really a man, a pink sqishy.. thng. He hissed up at him, all of his stregnth leaving his body.

Gumball snickered. He was playing nice, yes.. playing nice. But he wasn't nice, he didn't love Marshal Lee... or did he? He shook the thought from his mind and snickered down at Marshal lee. He loved to tease him, to get under his skin. And he knew that kiss got to him. "Did that kiss bother the vampire king 'that' much?" He could see the inferiority that Marshal Lee felt, it was such.. a turn on. "Let me up you pink bastard." He said through shut teeth that were raisor sharp. Marshal Lee wanted to yell, protest more, kill him.. but he couldnthat was't. his lips were parted and invaded by a tounge. He was eye to eye with the prince who had a more devious look in his. Marshal Lee's eyes were wide and full of confusion, hatred. His face was a light shade of crimson and he finally stopped struggling, his eyes fell half lidded and flickered. "mm..." he made a small sound, unable to believe what he heard himself just do, moan he shut his eyes tightly.  
Gumball's leg was inbetween Marshal Lee's legs, his knee pressing right up against Marshal Lee's "sweet" spot every time he tried to move out of the grip. That taste that was so familar to Marshal lee's tongue only after once made Marshal Lee lose his mind. All of his struggles were fruitless, each time he moved his legs they'd only rub him against Gumball's knee and a moan would slip from his mouth, or he'd push up against him only to get more friction.. and he was slowly losing his mind. Gumball, enjoyed every moment of this, watching the vampire lose his mind. Some time had passed before Gumball broke the kiss, taking deep panting breaths he looked at Marshal Lee who let his hair fall over his eyes, that taste.. it was on his lips, again. He didn't want it.. that retched sweet taste. Seeing no way out of it, that he might be raped or something, he leaned up and bit Gumball right in his neck. Marshal Lee's teeth quickly and violently sank down into Gumball's sweet pink skin. Gumball let out a yelp and looked down at Marshal Lee.  
Since he was at an advantage, Marshal Lee took it and flipped them over so that he was on top. He swallowed accidentally as an amazing taste flowed into his mouth and down his throat.. his eyes got wide. What was that.. what was that taste? He swallowed again and closed his eyes, the prince let out a loud shudder and his eyes narrowed after he tried to push the vampire off of him, not feeling so powerful now. It couldn't have been blood, right? There was no way.. then what was this that taasted so good, the color red couldn't even compare? Marshal sat up from the bite, licking his lips of the red substance he leaned down and nipped all down the princes chest who was making small sounds of resistance.. Marshal Lee wanted to litterally eat him up, devour him. He kept sucking on his skin, leaving little marks.. what was he doing. He slid his tongue out, licking right above the princes buttoned pants the prince let out a small moan. "M-Marshal Lee, s-stop.." He begged, sitting up a little.

Marshal Lee didn't know what he was doing at all but.. he couldn't stop, that taste was stuck on him, he licked his lips and put two fingers on the rim of the prince's pants, about to pull them right off of his hips when they heard a loud creek. They looked over quickly at the door and heard footsteps, running away. Marshal Lee's eyes got wide. The door was closed, he was sure of it, so... there was someone! The prince looked over at the door as well and Marshal Lee floated over to it and barged out of it, but there was no one. The hallway was dark and there was no one there. He hissed under his breath and curses slipped from his lips. Some one had deffinently saw... but who? He didn't intend to do that in the first place.. it was just.. that taste.


End file.
